Siempre ha sido increíble
by Jeru
Summary: Siempre ha sido increíble como nos complementábamos, tu hielo y yo fuego. Tu aceite y yo agua. Tu Slytherin y yo Gryffindor...."


Siempre ha sido increible 

Siempre ha sido increíble la forma en que te colabas en mi piel, como un ser extraño al principio, entrando por mi poros. Y luego llegabas hasta lo mas profundo, calandote en mis huesos, dejando tu huella. Aquella que no se puede borrar. 

Siempre ha sido increíble la manera en que me hablabas con los ojos, con las frias pupilas que parecian traducir solo para mi un lenguaje nuevo que hasta para ellas era desconocido, nuevo y extraño, porque estaba prohibido.

La manera en que un roce, un simple y efímero roce, hacia hervir mi sangre.

Fue mucho mas que sexo, pero nunca fuimos la pareja perfecta.

Siempre fue increíble la forma en que lográbamos entender la mente del otro. 

Siempre ha sido increíble como me hacías olvidar en un momento el mundo que se escondia detras de las paredes que nos escondian.

Tu buscabas redención y yo buscaba libertad. El destino quizo darselas de gracioso y nos unio. Y le agradezco la broma pesada. 

Mi felicidad reposaba en las risas compartidas.

Siempre ha sido increíble como nos complementábamos, tu hielo y yo fuego. Tu aceite y yo agua. Tu Slytherin y yo Gryffindor. Tu Malfoy y yo Weasley.

Quien sabe si fue ironía, quien sabe si no lo fue. 

Las veces en que tuve que morder mi lengua para no gemir tu nombre entre las caricias de otro. Cuantas veces me obligue a frenar mi lengua, a callar y guardar dentro nuestra historia.

Siempre ha sido increíble como me conocías, como analizabas y como parecías reconocer cada detalle y gesto. Es por eso que sabias no solo como agradarme, sino donde dañar.

Y cuando decidiste alejarte dañaste muy bien. 

Me juraste que no era mi culpa, pero hasta el dia de hoy me pregunto que hubiera pasado si 

solo hubiera dicho no.

Jamas quise dañarlo, pero tampoco nunca quise dañarte a ti.

Llamame loca o lo que quieras, pero bien sabes que siempre te ame.

Siempre fue increíble como ponias delante de todo tu reputación. Siempre fue tan importante lo que se viera reflejado en tu manera de vivir. Y talvez es por eso que me dejaste. 

Y ahora comprendo que no querias mostrar tu debilidad al mundo. Tratando en todo momento de ocultar que posees sentimientos, buenos sentimientos. Pero, ¿Quien dijo que el amor era un sentimiento puro? 

Siempre ha sido increíble lo frágil que siempre fuimos. Se iban las paredes, y se iba el amor. Y no importaba si nunca pudiste sacar de tu boca mi sabor, no fue suficiente para ti, porque nunca fuimos la pareja que va cenar con los suegros.

Nunca pudiste ponerle nombre, ni siquiera yo pude, a lo que eramos los dos. Y las despedidas no existian porque el adiós no era algo negociable. El adiós fue algo impuesto. 

El destino quiso reirse un rato mas de nosotros.

Y aunque talvez nunca fue un impedimento las novias que tu padre te imponia, lo fue cuando te comprometiste.

Jamas he dudado de que me amabas pero nunca fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo. 

Lo gritabas disfrazado entre caricias, lo susurrabas bajito entre besos pero nunca lo dijiste en palabras simples.

Quizás todas las historias tienen un comienzo pero no todas tienen un final.

Estoy confiada en que jamas borraras mis huellas de tu regazo, y mis labios de tu cuello. Mi aliento sobre el tuyo es algo que no lograras olvidar.

No necesito pedir que me recuerdes, tampoco necesito pedirte que me olvides.

Siempre voy a estar paseando en tus sueños.

Yo seré quien te obligue a gritar mi nombre mientras alcanzas el climax.

Seré aquella paz que sientas inunda tu corazón y seré aquel odio que recorra tus venas cuando contemples mi fotografía.

Y seré aquella que te recuerde que un Malfoy, también llora por amor.

*_ Encontre tus palabras_

_en un vulgar pedazo de papel_

_que volaba junto al viento._

_Cinco vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza,_

_paseaste en mis dedos y dormiste en mis labios._

_Luego de burlarte decidiste decirme que me amabas_

_y volviste a reirte de mi cara._

_Es facil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos,_

_pero quien dijo que era facil cuando tu no estabas*_


End file.
